


Just a Kiss

by rainbowgoddess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 23:03:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/182257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowgoddess/pseuds/rainbowgoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve is having a terrible, horrible, no-good, very bad day, but Danny helps it get better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kissing festival meme at LiveJournal community "KissEmDanno." Title is from the k.d. lang song "Miss Chatelaine."

Steve was having a bad day.

Several things had happened to cause his bad day. His dad's Marquis had broken down again. It seemed that every time Steve fixed one thing, something else broke.

Catherine had stopped speaking to him, ever since she'd been caught doing yet another "favour" for Five-0 and been strongly reprimanded by her superiors.

The repairs to his house, still not completed since the damage done when he'd been sheltering General Pak and his family, had turned out to cost more than he'd originally thought.

All of this had added up to equal one very bad mood for Steve McGarrett.

To make things worse, he'd been trying to bait Danny into an argument most of the day, and Danny, for once, had not risen to the bait. Danny had been on his best behaviour all day. Steve wanted to argue with Danny. It would be a good way to blow off some steam. He'd even tried to come up with a reason to go somewhere in the car so that they could have one of their "carguments" — Kono had come up with that expression; she was quite proud of it — but they had no reason to leave the Palace.

Chin poked his head into Steve's office. "You know, Steve, the rest of us can hold down the fort here if you want to take the rest of the day off."

"Why would I want to take the rest of the day off?" Steve demanded.

"If you're not feeling well...."

"I feel fine," Steve stated.

Chin shrugged. "If you say so." He went back to his own office. On the way, Steve saw him stop and say a few words to Danny.

Steve decided he had to find something else to bug Danny about. "DANNY!" he yelled.

Danny walked into his boss's office. "Yes, Steven?" he asked innocently.

"Did you finish the report on the Harper case like I asked you to?" Steve asked.

"It's right there on your desk," Danny pointed out helpfully.

"Took you long enough," Steve grumbled.

"Actually, I put it on your desk yesterday," Danny told him.

Right about that moment, Steve felt like pounding his head on his desk. Danny looked at him quizzically. "Are you having a bad day?"

"No, I am not having a bad day. I am having a _shitty_ day." He wound up telling Danny about everything that had gone wrong.

"Well, why didn't you say something earlier instead of trying to goad me into an argument with you?" Danny wanted to know.

"Why, do you have some magic formula to make it better?"

A mischievous smile appeared on Danny's face. "As a matter of fact, I do." He walked around Steve's desk. "Stand up."

Steve looked at him with suspicion. "What are you going to do?"

"Just stand up," Danny told him.

Figuring that things couldn't get any worse, Steve did as Danny asked.

That was when Danny slipped his arms around Steve's neck and kissed him.

All thoughts of his dad's car, of his house, of Catherine and of everything else completely left Steve's thoughts. All that was left was the sensation of his being very thoroughly kissed by his partner.

"Better?" Danny asked when he was finished.

Steve smiled. "Much," he said. Then he grabbed Danny's hand. "Let's go." He pulled Danny out of the office and to his truck. "We are going to make it even better — at my house."

END


End file.
